Something Familiar
by missrajaram
Summary: Something familiar is nagging at their brains .Certain situations bring them together. why do they feel as if they've met before? Join them as they strive to discover the secrets written on their hearts. please R&R!


**hey everyone! this idea just popped into my head after i finished watching angel beats and i just couldn't help but write it. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

He was practicing baseball in the park alone. Throwing the ball so he could hit it with his bat. Up went the ball. THWACK! He hit the ball as hard as he could. He saw it soar past the fence, and through the window of a nearby home.

"Shit." He said. He ran towards the house so he could retrieve the ball.

She was laying in her bed. Limp. Capable of doing nothing but sitting and watching as the rest of the world stood up and wrestled and ran. She dteamed if doing all of those things, but being paralyzed didn't help. All of a sudden, a baseball shot through the window. She would have jumped if it were possible for her limp body to move.

"Are you okay?!" Her mother yelled as she ran into the room to see what had happened.

It was just another normal day for him. He was walking to his internship at the hospital. It was helping others that kept him going. Without this, he would have no reason to live. He used to have another reason to live, but it had gone a long time ago. After she passed he thought he had no more reason to live, but he soon realized he loved helping others. He wanted to help people who were fighting the same disease that took his sister away. He passed a girl with silver hair. She was wearing a straw hat. He was sure he'd never met her before, but something about her seemed so familiar...

She was humming her favorite song. It was called 'My Song'. But that was the only thing she knew about it. She didn't know where shed heard it, or even who sang it. No one else had ever even heard of the song before. But still she hummed the tune. It comforted her somehow. The hustle and bustle of the streets also comforted her somehow. It reminded her of how she almost missed out on all of this. A young man passed her. He had red hair and seemed to be in a rush. He almost seemed familiar. She waved it off and began to walk away.

Her musical career, a success. She was able to share her music with the world. Her ballads were always heartfelt and beautiful. It felt wonderful. This life was the life she wanted to keep on living. What more could she ask for? She started to strum her guitar. It began to create a tune. It sounded so familiar. As if she'd sung it before. As if she'd written it before.

Being a vet was amazing! She got to take care of so many cute animals! But behind the scenes, the shadows were where she stayed most. She loved taking care of all the animals, but being out in the open sill made her uncomfortable. There was a little boy in the waiting room with his dog for a check-up. He was also playing with a little wind up dog. She had never played with or even seen one of those toys before. But it still seemed very familiar.

He hated his day job. Nothing but sweeping floors all day. And dirty floors at that. The broom was the only thing he had to entertain himself with. But he had never done anything but sweep with it. In all of the months he had worked there, he had never once thought of twirling it before. Until today. He picked it up and began to twirl it. It seemed pretty hard to do, but he had no trouble doing it. It was almost as if he'd done it before.

Being a detective kept her calm. She didn't want anyone to go through the fear and pain she went through when she was young. She didn't want anyone to fear losing their loved ones in just thirty minutes, like she did. It broke her heart whenever she came to a crime scene and saw the battered bodies of the ones she had not been able to save. But when she was able to find and capture the murderers, she couldn't help but smile. That was one of the only things that kept her going. She was walking home after a long day of working. Suddenly a yellow ribbon flew into her hands. She didn't know why, but she began to cry. Why did a simple yellow ribbon make her so emotional?

He had no special skills. In fact his special talent was having no skills. He couldn't even relay information successfully. No one would hire a person like that. No one but a grocery store, that is. He was a bagger. Bagging groceries, breaking things occasionally. But he remembered things. Only bits and pieces. He wasn't even sure if they were real, but something about them told them the were. Something about them...

He was the computer geek. The one everyone called when they had a problem with their technology. Ironic how may people needed him, yet how few actually knew his name. He knew everything there was to know about computers. He himself didn't even call himself by his real name. He liked to be known as 'Christ'. But no one ever complied to his wishes. He was working on a broken computer when he saw an icon titled 'AngelPlayer'. Knowing he shouldn't snoop he continued working. It wasn't the name that confused him, it was the fact that he recognized the name.

He had no good reason for creating any kind of club. He wanted to be the leader of something. No, more than a leader, he wanted to be thought of as a god. But, unfortunately, he was known as more of an annoyance than a god. Too bad he couldn't hypnotize people. That would make him powerful. Something about that thought tickled his brain. He shook it off.

**okay, i know i'm missing a few characters, but i couldnt figure out how to fit them in. i dont know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon! bye for now! **


End file.
